Romantic OneShot Fiesta!
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: A series of romantic one-shots involving certain pairings of the series, each of them with different plots and meaning of the story in whole. *WARNING: Lemons may vary in each one-shot. Contains threesome and more.* First story: IchiHime


Hey, hey, hey! What's up, people! It's me, Anomynous Nin, here with something new I came up for Bleach! Yes, you are looking at the series of one-shots involving one of the many possible pairings to your heart's content!

Now, let me get this straight. I'm doing this because I can't seem to write the chapters for my other stories, that is, I lost my inspiration. Soo… I decided to do something new that I haven't done before. Making a series of one-shot in one fanfic. And I hope that it will help me out to get my inspiration back. Otherwise, I don't know what else I can do for now.

Anyways, here's how it works. Each chapter involves one pairing, or more. Each of them have different plots, or plots similar to others. So, after I'm done with the first one-shot, I'm gonna ask you guys which pairings do you want me to go for next, and if it's alright, some basic ideas. Also, it's ok if you guys want threesome pairings or moresome, and the one-shots can either be lemony or normal, whichever you decide.

Anyways, I'm gonna start with IchiHime for my first one-shot. And before you ask, no, it's only a fluffy one-shot. Still need to get my inspiration back. Although, the plot seems a little unoriginal, but that's all I got for a one-shot. Well, here it goes! And I hope I don't mess it up!

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Story 1:**

**It's Hard to Say Goodbye**

It was a dark and silent night there at Karakura Town. To be specific, it was the night after yet another attack from the Arrancars within the town itself. The Shinigami that were being sent there were able to fend off the enemy from creating any damage from within. However, it did not mean that it was a victory for the Shinigami. It was only a tactical retreat, as the real battle begins during the upcoming season of the cold…

Inside of the Kurosaki clinic, the Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, now a Vizard as well, was sleeping soundly on his bed, inside of his room. He had been damaged all around from his encounter with Grimmjow, a battle where he thought that he could win, but actually couldn't, not with that kind of progress of his training. He was bandaged all over his upper body, underneath his pyjamas. It will take a while for him to be fully recovered, and hopefully, he would come back even stronger than before.

Since he was deeply asleep, he wouldn't find out that there was someone who entered the room to be by his side for only a moment. Next to the bed, where the windows are, someone was phasing through them and the curtains without the need to open them at all. That someone was Inoue Orihime, a friend of Ichigo and a nakama, who was currently wearing her school winter uniform for the season. It wasn't the first time that she was able to phase through like that. Though, she was really surprised.

"Here we go!" she said, as she completely went through the windows and into the orange-haired Shinigami's room. As if she entered there by accident, she shyly giggled, as she rub the back of her head. "Hehe… Looks like I ended up here…" she said. As she stood next to Ichigo's bed, where the latter was still sleeping soundly, she could only look at him while he was in that state.

Her reason for coming there was an option that a certain Arrancar had given her. Before they take her to the world of Hollows, she was allowed to say goodbye to one person in 12 hours time. If she did not respect the conditions of that option, she didn't even want to think what would happen. Knowing that her time in the living world would soon be at end, she decided to take that option, and use it to say goodbye to a certain someone. Someone that she looked up to no matter what.

"To be honest," she spoke, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't hear her because of his slumber, "Tatsuki-chan… Sado-kun… Ishida-kun… Kuchiki-san… There are so many people that I want to say goodbye to. But… since I could only say goodbye to one person, I knew that it had to be you, Kurosaki-kun…"

Ichigo didn't respond, not that she expected him to. Just looking at him sleeping with a peaceful look made her relieved to see that he was alright, regardless of the damaged he had from the last battle. Knowing that Ichigo would be alright was enough for her to leave this world without any regret. After all, who wouldn't want their friends to sleep painfully in their rooms?

Their rooms… She just realized that she was actually inside of Ichigo's room, without his permission. She blushed, knowing that she was inside. _'Come to think of it,' _ she thought. _'this is my first time coming into Kurosaki-kun's room. And I can smell.. Kurosaki-kun here…'_

That would be the first, and the last time that she would ever visit his room again, not after knowing her possible future. And it would be the last time for her to see Ichigo again, the one person who she really admired.

It was only a simple crush, but ever since she first met Ichigo, she couldn't help, but feel that he was a whole different boy than any other boys that she met. The sight of him made her feel like she was special. Every time the two would meet up with each other, she would always put on her usual cheerful personality, like always with all her other friends. However, she couldn't muster the courage to tell him how she felt about him. She didn't care f he would accept her or not. All she wanted was for him to know that she felt that way about him.

It was only a simple crush. Nothing more, nothing less. It was said that a crush was a feeling of love that you developed from a certain person. People who had such crush would think of it as real love, but as time went on, the crush dissipated from their heart, as they grew more matured as time went by.

But Orihime didn't believe that it was the case. She thought that the crush simply vanishing was the result of not seeing that certain person for a long time. And she believed that her crush on Ichigo was only a primary state of love not yet developed. But if she want to try and prove that she was definitely in love with him, there was only one thing that she could do to get on with it.

As she moved closer to the bed, she gently grasped Ichigo's hand from the other side of the bed with her own, as she slowly descended herself down to his face. Her blush didn't disappear from her face, as she was about to do something completely unimaginable of her. As her face was getting closer to his, she slowly close her eyes, conning to descend down to him. As their face and lips were only inches away, she knew that they were about to share their very first kiss with each other…

At the moment where their lips were about to reach, she pulled back, as he feeling of remorse enveloped her heart. She was smiling, but tears were formed in her eyes, as drops of it fell on the orange-haired Vizard's face. "I… I can't… I just can't…" she said, keeping herself from crying out. The thought of leaving Ichigo and the others saddened her, and when she was that desperate, she was about to do something that Ichigo wouldn't be aware of. She didn't want to sully that first kiss, not without putting in consideration of the Shinigami's feelings first. It was her last time to see that boy one more time, and still, she wanted to keep their friendship intact, no matter what.

"I… Inoue…?" Orihime softly gasped, as she opened her eyes to see something that caught her off-guard. Ichigo's eyes were wide open, showing tat the Shinigami was awake from his slumber. It must have been the tear drops that made him wake up just like that, and just by looking at him, she knew that he was surprised that their faces were inches away from each other, and the fact that she has tears in her eyes.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…"

"Inoue… What's going on? And… Why are you crying?" he asked, wondering what made her cry like that.

"O-oh! I-it's nothing! Nothing at all!" she said, as she ascended herself away from Ichigo, as she tried to giggle cheerfully to avoid suspicions. She didn't want Ichigo to know of her kidnap, but she certainly didn't want to leave him without telling him where she was going. She thought that she would get away easily, if he was still asleep. But it came by at the wrong timing, and giving her a disadvantage. "To… To tell you the truth, Kurosaki-kun," she said, as she wiped away the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "I… I came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Ichigo repeated, surprised to hear that coming from the auburn-haired girl. "Where are you going?" He tried to sit up from his bed, but he slowly put himself down, as he groaned at the pain that he received from under the bandages.

"I'm going somewhere… far away from here. You know, to study else where, since I couldn't stay at my home for long." She tried to come up with a lie that was consistent and just enough to make Ichigo believe her. "I didn't really want to leave here yet, but I have no other choice. If I stay here, I'll end up living in the streets. And that's a no-no for me, you know! Hehe…"

"Inoue… What's going on?" That didn't surprise her. Ichigo wasn't the kind of guy who would believe a lie as simple as that. "Why are you telling me this now? It's unlikely of you to tell me this at the last minute. Hell, Tatsuki would have tell me that by now, if you had told her that you're leaving."

"W-well, I'm telling you this now, am I? I-it's not like I'm lying or anything. It's not like I don't have any other choice."

"Inoue, how do you think that Tatsuki feels about this? Hell, how do you think the others feel? You're just going to say goodbye as if it's the easiest thing in the world? Don't you think that the others would be sad, if you leave just like that?"

"I-I'm sure that they'll understand, Kurosaki-kun. After all, they would know that I have no other choice." She tried to keep up with her act, to not make Ichigo concerned about her. But she found that it was getting harder and harder to keep up with it, as the remorse in her heart increased with each and every second.

"Inoue, you have to reconsider." Ichigo said, as he sat up, ignoring the pain from within his body. His mind was more concerned for Orihime's well-being, and how suspicious she was when she was acting like it was no big deal. "I know that you're not the kind of person who would leave her friends just like that. You made a lot of good friends, friends that you cherished for a long time. And you're just gonna leave us just like that? Inoue, there's something that you're hiding from me, because just the thought of you leaving here doesn't make any sense at all! You love this place, Inoue, and you love your friends so much, that you can't stand at the thought of leaving them so suddenly!"

"And you think I liked that?" Orihime practically yelled, surprising the Shinigami. She couldn't take it anymore. All the things that Ichigo reminded her about was increasing the remorse in her heart too much, and she couldn't keep herself still any longer. Tears were newly formed in her eyes, as her face slowly broke apart emotionally. "You think I liked to leave my friends behind? Without having a second thought about this? Do you think I have any other choice other than leaving them and never come back for them ever again?"

"Inoue…"

"Kurosaki-kun, you're right! I can't stand leaving my friends behind! I love them and this place so much, that it's impossible for me to pull away from them! I want to live the rest of my life, making new friends and being by their side until the day I die! But all of the sudden, fate changed that for me, and I had no other choice! I have to leave this place for good! Because if I don't… Everyone I know and love… will be gone forever… Even you…" At that last sentence, she broke apart, as she descended down to the ground on her knees, sobbing softly.

Ichigo couldn't help, but feel sadden by the fact that she had no other choice, and that it pained her to having forced to choose that path. He knew that she was a strong girl, but even a strong girl like her would have her own weaknesses. And seeing her breaking down, completely vulnerable, was too much for him to look at. "Inoue…" he softly spoke. His voice couldn't reach her, as it was drowned by her sobbing. He didn't want to continue seeing her like that, as a fragile and weakened girl with sadness in her heart. So, he got himself off from the bed, again ignoring the pain, and descended down on one knee, so he could be in front of her.

Her tearful eyes were closed, and her face was facing down on the floor, as she continued to sob softly. Ichigo slowly moved his hand to the side of her head, and lift it up, surprising her, as she opened her eyes to look at him. "K… Kurosaki-kun…?" she spoke, ceasing her sobs for only a short while. Ichigo slowly wiped away the tears running down her eyes with his thumb, while the auburn-haired girl stayed still.

"Inoue… Don't cry anymore…" he said, his expression showing his concern for her. "I've known you for a long time, Inoue… And I can't stand seeing you sad like this. Inoue, you're a strong girl. You showed that part of yourself when you fought those Arrancars from before. You risked your own life for the sake of others. I can't even imagine seeing you cry, not even once. And to see you like this… I want to comfort you and pull yourself away from the sadness in your heart. It's not much, but… I want to take care of you, Inoue, so you wouldn't have to be sad anymore…"

"Kurosaki-kun…" His soothing words warmed her heart. She didn't know that Ichigo could be so compassionate like that, and the thought of him trying to make her feel happy again only made her burst out into tears, as she lunged herself onto him, crying onto his shoulder. The orange-haired Shinigami could only comfort her, as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, sos he could cry out all she wanted until she couldn't no more. Her muffled sobs filled the room, as the night continued to glitter through the town.

"… Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime spoke, after she had stopped crying.

"Yeah?"

"I… I was just thinking about what my future would be… There is just so many things that I wanted to do. I want to be a teacher. An astronaut. I want to make my own cake shop. I want to go to Mister Doughnut's and say 'I'll have them all!'. And I want to go to Thirty One and say 'I'll have them all!'" Ichigo could only chuckle at her speaking of her future. She was kind of a weird girl, to say such things as 'Going to a shop and say 'I want them all''. But it was her goofy attitude that made her special, somehow.

"That's pretty interesting." he said. "But I don't think you can do stuff like that all at once."

"Yeah, you're right." she sighed. "It would be a lot easier if I had five lives all at once. Each of them where I can one thing each." She thought more of her five lifetimes, and slowly, she began to go in great detail of her five lives. "Oh, but if I have five lives, then I would live in five different cities! Then, I would eat five different delicious things all at once! And I would have five jobs!"

"That's… uh… interesting, Inoue." Ichigo didn't know what kind of imagination that Orihime had in mind. And he was pretty sure that it was even greater than an average imagination.

"And in those five lives…" When she spoke of it, it picked Ichigo's interest, as he looked at her, even though the position that they were in wouldn't let him see her face. "… I would fall in love with the same person…"

"What?" Ichigo said, as he pushed Orihime off of her just a little to look at her. He noticed that there was shyness in her eyes, with her smile showing the same emotion. And her face was showing signs of blush. That made the Vizard a little more curious of the person she said that she loved. "And… who that person might be?"

"I… I can't tell you. Not yet, anyways." she said, as she averted her eyes from the orange-haired boy.

"Well, can you tell me what kind of person this guy is?" he asked. Why did he ask her about that? It's not like he was jealous or anything, so why did he need to ask her about that certain person? Did he want to know if that guy was the right man for her? Or did he want to know what the guy looked like so he could beat his ass down to the ground? He couldn't tell which is which.

"Well… I suppose I can tell you…" Orihime said, her blush never seem to go away. She hoped that telling the kind of person that anonymous guy was wouldn't make Ichigo finding out who he exactly was, even when that person was him. If he did, she had no idea what might happen. But she could at least tell him that much. "He's a really good friend of mine and the one who really looks out for his friends and family. People tell me that he looks kinda scary, but to me, he looks kinda funny."

"He looks scary… and at the same time, funny?"

"I can't tell you why I think this way, though. But every time I look at him, I keep reminded myself of how he looks so strong, funny and cool at the same time. He'd do anything to make sure that his friends and family are alright, and he would regret not being able to. He looks strong and scary on the outside, but on the inside, he's a kind and loving boy. But… You can tell that it was only a crush I have for him…"

"A crush, huh?" Just a simple crush, like any other school girls had. She must really liked that guy, if he was something like that. But he couldn't help but think that it sounded familiar…

"But now… Right at this very moment… I came to realize that it isn't a mere crush. It is love. True love, in fact. And… I really love him, with all my heart…"

"You realized that… here?" Ichigo asked. How could Orihime had known that she was in love with that person during that time? As his mind slowly picked up the pieces, he slowly came to a realization of who that person might be, as he widened his eyes in surprise, looking at the shy-looking princess. "Inoue… You…"

Orihime slowly looked into Ichigo's eyes again, knowing fully well that he had figured it all out. Instead of feeling incredibly shy in front of him, she felt a little more confident and courageous. Now that Ichigo found out who she loved, she thought that there was only one thing that would prove it. "Kurosaki-kun…" she said softly, as she slowly leaned herself in.

Ichigo could only stayed still, as she was approaching herself closer to him. To have found out that it was him that she was in love with made him unable to do anything else for the moment. All he could do was watching her get closer to him with each and every second.

Their faces were only inches away from each other, so close, but still so far. Both of their hearts beat loudly and quickly, as the two let themselves get intimate with that simple action. As their lips were barely touching each other, they could only think of one name.

_'Inoue/Kurosaki-kun…'_

Their lips soon connected with one another, as the two young students closed their eyes, the feeling of each others' lips overtaking their entire body. It felt like magic, it felt like butterflies flying inside of them, it was as if destiny made it happen, the fact that the two truly belonged with one another. The two of them wrapped their arms with each other, Orihime's around his neck and Ichigo's around her waist, as they pulled each other close to deepen the kiss. hey slowly pulled their lips apart, so they could catch a glimpse at each others' eyes, before pulling themselves in again.

The two of them didn't want the kiss to last. It felt like they were born to be with each other, and the kiss signified it. After all the time they spent together, as classmates and as nakama, the two of them finally discovered their one true love. A love that will never fade away…

Even they have their limits sometimes, as they pulled away from the kiss. Suddenly, Ichigo rested his head on Orihime's shoulder, loosening his hold around her. "Kurosaki-kun…?" she called out for him, a little worried that he might have been hurt. As she pushed him off a little, she could see that he passed out, somehow. Maybe his body couldn't take the pain, and he was forced to pass out without his will. But even so, she was glad that he was alright, and that's what matters to her.

After a while of trying to get him back on the bed, which was difficult to do, considering the difference in their strength and weight, Orihime was able to get him back safely on his bed, where he could rest easy for the night. Again, he looked so peaceful when he was like that, and it was kinda cute for a strong guy like him.

But then, her mind wandered around about the upcoming future, a future that she did not choose herself, not even desired. Again, her heart was filled with sadness, as a drop of tears ran down her face. The thought of leaving him after they became intimate with each other saddened her, as if she was led to a path of irony. But even so, a part of her was happy that she was able to tell Ichigo that she loved him, even better when he accepted her love. and wen she thought about that, she had no regret. She hoped that Ichigo would live a peaceful life, along with the others. And knowing that he would be safe, she had no regrets.

"Thank you… And goodbye… Ichigo-kun…"

* * *

><p>"Inoue!" Ichigo suddenly sat up from his bed, upon being awakened froths slumber of the night. When he looked around himself, he realized hat it was day, and there was no sign of Orihime anywhere.<p>

"A dream…?" he said. When he thought about it, about the night where Orihime suddenly came to his room, where she expressed her displeasure of leaving everyone behind, where he comforted her and when… she shared her love for him… It was all a dream? But it felt so real…

Maybe his head was messing around with him, who knows. He rubbed his head with his right hand to ry and get his head back in order from the dream he had.

But when he did that with his right hand, he realized that he felt no sign of pain, pain that he would simply ignore. "What the…?" Pulling his hand away, he quickly undid the bandages around it, to see that the wounds from that area were completely gone. "I'm healed… But how?" he asked himself. Usually, it would take several of days for his wounds to be fully healed, but in just one night seemed unnatural.

Then, he thought about the dream he had about Orihime, and came to realize that it wasn't a dream after all. Looking out to the window, he found out that Orihime had actually left. She left to who knows where, and with or without a goodbye to him.

The more he thought about that, the more upset he became. Gripping his hands tight, he couldn't stand the fact that she was gone, after all they've been through together.

It wasn't by choice that she left. It was by force, by someone who made her do that. Someone that he swore to kick his ass…

"I'm going to save you… Orihime…"

The following day, the orange-haired Shinigami set out on a quest to rescue the one he truly loves…

**End of story 1**

Well, that's the first one-shot. And even though it's uninspired and unoriginal, I'm still in the process of getting my inspiration back. And, uh… I think it looks quite decent, to begin with. But I sure hope it gets better later on.

Anyways, like I said before, the next chapter will determine which pairings will be next. I already got some ideas and plots for the next ones, but that depends. If there is a pairing that you want me to do, just fire it away! And drop some ideas too, so I can get a clearer idea of a decent plot for that certain pairing. And also, it might be possible that there will be lemons in the next chapter, but that depends on the plot.

Also, if you find the pic to be mediocre, then I'm sorry. I'm trying to come up with something new.

Alright, well, Ja ne! And review, Kudasai!


End file.
